Video Game High School (series)
Video Game High School is an internet web series created by Freddie Wong, Matthew Arnold, Will Campos, and Brian Firenzi. The episodes of the series premiered on Rocket Jump as well as YouTube, though episodes uploaded to YouTube are generally uploaded a week after they are available at Rocket Jump. The finale for the first season of VGHS aired on July 5th, 2012 at Rocket Jump. The finale of the second VGHS season aired on August 30th, 2013 on YouTube and Rocket Jump. The series is now on haitus following the finale of the third season, which aired on December 15th, 2016. Premise Season 1 Brian Doheny, otherwise known as Brian D, is an ordinary, game-loving teen in a near future where video games are the world's most popular competitive sports. While playing Field of Fire, a popular first-person shooter, Brian accidentally defeats a world famous amateur gamer named The Law (portrayed by Brian Firenzi) on live television, garnering him international attention, and is subsequently accepted into the prestigious Video Game High School, the most hardcore gaming academy in the entire world. Brian's good fortune however, does not last long, for after entering VGHS as the lowest ranked player, he discovers that his meteoric rise has rendered him a target for every player at the school who wants to prove themselves, and has also earned him the immediate dislike from the school's dean, Sergeant Ernie Calhoun. To make matters worse, The Law, Captain of the school's Varsity FPS team, vows to have his revenge against Brian by making his new life at VGHS a living hell. With all the odds stacked against him, Brian must prove himself and make his way up the school rankings, or else be expelled. Season 2 Brian, Ted, and Ki face their own individual problems. Brian is troubled by juggling a secret relationship with Jenny, whose mother Mary is now the FPS coach. Ted is not taken seriously by the Drifters. Ki cannot find purpose in the school. The Law is accused of aimbotting by the Anti-Aimbot Association and the Varsity FPS team is banned from playoffs allowing JV to take their place. Ted makes acquaintances with the rival drift team of Banana Kart 7 and Ki becomes the Frag Floor RA. Law goes on a journey to find himself and prove his redemption. It all lies on the JV to redeem VGHS at the tournament. Characters A list of all characters that appear on the show can be found here. *'Brian Doheny' - Brian Doheny, commonly referred to by his gamertag Brian D, is the main protagonist of the Video Game High School series. An avid and enthusiastic gamer, he is launched into the spotlight after accidentally defeating the world renowned amateur player The Law on live television, and is accepted into the elite gaming academy VGHS. He is portrayed by Josh Blaylock. *'Theodore Wong' - Theodore Wong, simply known as Ted, and occasionally referred to by his gamertag Gr8fulTed, is Brian D's best friend and roommate since Brian stood up for him against two bullies. Ted is the son of Freddie Wong, a three-time Guitar Hero world champion who teaches rhythm gaming at VGHS, and struggles to please his father by following in his footsteps. He is portrayed by Jimmy Wong, the younger brother of VGHS creator Freddie Wong. *'Kimberly Swan' - Kimberly Swan, simply known as Ki, is a student who enrolls at VGHS alongside Brian, becoming one of his closest friends throughout the series. Ki is the daughter of two famous game designers, and has expressed interest in pursuing a similar career, though also shows great skills in a variety of gaming genres and is incredibly knowledgeable. She is portrayed by Ellary Porterfield. *'Jenny Matrix' - Jenny Matrix is the captain of the Junior-Varsity FPS team at VGHS and a fierce gamer, ranked #6 in the entire school. She describes herself as coming from an "FPS family" and is determined to join the Varsity FPS team at VGHS. She is portrayed by Johanna Braddy. *'Lawrence Pepperton' - Lawrence Pepperton, more often known as The Law is the world's #1 amateur gamer, as well as the captain of the VGHS Varsity FPS team. He is the main antagonist of the series after he is humiliated on live television by Brian D in what was supposed to be a flawless display of his skills. When Brian is accepted into VGHS, The Law commits himself to making Brian's new life a living hell. He is a co-writer of the series and portrayed by Brian Firenzi. *'Mary Matrix' - Mary Matrix, coach for the FPS Varsity team and Jenny's mother. (Season 2). She is portrayed by Cynthia Watros. Seasons and Episodes Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Season 3 *Season 3, Episode 1 *Season 3, Episode 2 *Season 3, Episode 3 *Season 3, Episode 4 *Season 3, Episode 5 *Season 3, Episode 6 Season 4 Although VGHS was discontinued, there is a 1 hour long story break that you can find here that includes the possibilities of a future season and what the creators would have done. Trivia *Because of the video game related theme, there are multiple real life video game references in the VGHS universe. Category:VGHS